idleporingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reincarnation
Upon maxing a character level and fulfilling the requirements for a reincarnation (job changes must be completed to unlock a reincarnation option). Reincarnation raises the level cap for a character and affords them certain perks dependent on the number of times a character has reincarnated. Important Information to Consider Before Reincarnation * Your character level will be reset to 1. * Once your character level is reset to 1 you will lose almost all of your gold-earning potential which means upgrading higher level gems and advancing pets will be much more difficult to do at a good pace. Many players will choose to delay their reincarnation so that they can afford to continue to advance their gems and pets in power. * You will lose all of your equipment modifiers both equipped and in the bag. * You will keep your pets (levels & skills are preserved), Diamonds, Gems, Guild, Honour, Items (minus equipment modifiers) and Skills. ** Includes Oridecon, Attribute Book, Skill Wand, Enchance Metal, costume coins, map pieces, potions, candy & fruit, etc ** Increases to gold exchange & accelerate remain * Any Gold currently held by a character will be converted to Diamonds. ** 0 - 200k will yield 50 Diamonds ** 201k - 1mil will yield 100 Diamonds ** 1mil+ will yield 200 Diamonds * Currently ongoing explore tasks and PvP battles will be finished without rewards. Reincarnation 1 Benefits * Unlocks a fifth skill slot (upon second job change). * Unlocks Skill Runes. * Character is gifted an Orange (epic) rarity pet egg. * Unlocks the skill "Full Throttle". * Raises the level cap to 100. * Gifts the character 100 attribute points. * Character receives a reincarnation emblem next to their name in chat. Requirements * Reach a base level of 80. * Refine all gear slots to +80. * Raise any pet to a four heart familiarity level. Recommendation * Utilise all remaining zeny before reincarnation: ** Refresh Market options and purchase zeny priced pet potions and pet pieces ** Advance pets that are at their level caps or close to their level caps by using pet potions and zeny ** Gem fusion * Unlock daily MVP pet shard by progressing beyond stage 400. * Reincarnate as soon as possible reason being Reincarnation 1 shares the same map as new players and present no difficulty spike that requires much preparation. Reincarnation 2 Benefits * Unlocks combat pets. * Unlocks Orange Pet Piece Exploration Mission ** Exploration can only be initiated by Orange Rarity Pets ** Players will acquire an orange pet piece of the orange pet deployed for the mission ** Mission time required is 20 Hours and can be reduced by Combat Capacity "Rapid Walking" ** Only one Orange Pet Piece Exploration Mission will be available at any time, the mission will become available again immediately upon completion of the previous mission. * Character is gifted an Orange (epic) rarity pet egg. * Unlocks skills * Raises the level cap from 100 to 110. * Gifts the character 200 attribute points. * Character receives a new reincarnation emblem next to their name in chat. * Advances the skill gained from the first reincarnation to its next level. Requirements * Reach a base level of 100. * Transform at least one pet. * Refine all gear slots to +100. * Advance two pets to a familiarity level of 4 hearts. Recommendation * Utilise all remaining zeny before reincarnation: ** Refresh Market options and purchase zeny priced pet potions and pet pieces ** Advance pets that are at their level caps or close to their level caps by using pet potions and zeny ** Gem fusion * Level at least one MVP Pet to Exploration Level 100 before reincarnation, this is in preparation for the Orange Pet Piece Exploration Mission and Combat Pet system. Orange Pet Piece Exploration mission is advised to be done by deploying level 100 orange pets due to the long hours and minuscule exploration experience. * Level at least one of the recommended pets to Exploration Level 100 before reincarnation for the unlocking of Pet Skills to help curb with the map difficulty spike in Reincarnation 2. Recommended pets being: Familiar, Big Foot, Eclipse, Hornet * Save up a decent amount of Smelting Points for the forging of Pet Gears, take note that you require 8 Pet Gears for your Combat Pet. Pet Gears are only obtainable from forging, and the smelt points required for forging Pet Gears is lower than but very similar to character gear. Reincarnation 3 Benefits * Unlocks 3 more combat pets slots (+1 Combating pet slot). * Character is gifted an Orange (epic) rarity pet egg. * Unlocks skills. * Raises the level cap from 110 to 120. * Gifts the character 300 attribute points. * Character receives a new reincarnation emblem next to their name in chat. * Advances the skill gained from the first reincarnation to its next level. Requirements * Reach a base level of 110. * Refine all gear slots to +110. * Advance one pet to a familiarity level of 5 hearts. Category:General